Dance Into Darkness
by Vendehla
Summary: The year is 1977. While traveling to Germany, Jerry encounters a young, attractive ballet student named, Suzy Banion. Suzy has been accepted by a prestigious ballet academy in Munich. She is unaware, though, that the academy is actually run by a coven of sinister witches with other plans for her. When the truth is discovered, can Jerry save Suzy? What are his plans for her?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is my shot at a Fright Night crossover fan fiction. Growing up in the 70s, I remember this summer time thriller, "Suspiria" in theaters back in 1977. The film is about a ballet student from the U.S., named Suzy Banion, who gets an opportunity to attend what is considered a prestigious ballet academy in Germany. What she does not know is that the academy is really a cover up for a coven of witches. Suzy is faced with a bunch of supernatural dangers and disasters. Since the story supposedly takes place around 1977, I thought about presenting the original vampire, Jerry Dandridge.**

***I disclaim both stories and characters to "Fright Night" and "Suspiria."**

New York ballet student, Suzy Banion felt beyond ecstatic, when she was accepted by the prestigious ballet academy in Frieburg, Germany. At last, the opportunity for her to excel her skill, in Europe, was becoming a dream come true. Suzy left Kennedy Airport at 9:00 a.m. and arrived in Munich around 10:40 p.m., New York time. After retrieving her luggage, she headed to the shuttle, that took the passengers to the passenger pickup/ground transportation area.

Meanwhile, at another airstrip, the door to a private jet opened. Out stepped, a dark haired man, who stood about 5' 8," dressed in a grey trench coat and dark slacks. He looked very distinguished and was escorted inside the airport, where he was to catch that particular shuttle. Since he flew from a private jet, he did not have to worry about heading to the baggage claim. All of his luggage was loaded onto a rolling rack. Once he made it over to the ground transportation area, he had a limousine waiting for him.

Suzy was in the same car as the gentleman, from the private jet. As she stepped off of the shuttle, she was unaware that her scarf slipped off. The gentleman noticed it and retrieved it from the floor. He made his way towards Suzy with her scarf, "Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Fräulein," he called out to her. Since Suzy did not respond, he called out to her again, but this time in English, "Excuse me, Miss." Suzy responded after he lightly tapped her shoulder. When she turned around she discovered that the voice came with a pair of gorgeous dark eyes, and facial features so well defined. Suzy felt a warm flush forming from the sight of him.

He showed her the scarf, "I believe that you dropped this on the shuttle." Suzy shook her head in disbelief. "Oh," she began, retrieving the scarf. "Why thank you. You are too kind." She set her luggage down and wrapped and secured the scarf around her neck. "Not a problem, " the gentleman politely answered. When she reached down to pick up her luggage, he offered to give her hand. "You are more than welcomed to place your luggage on the rolling cart that I am using." That cart had a lot of pieces on it, and Suzy did not feel right adding more weight for the employees to haul. "It's okay," she told him, "I got it. Thanks anyway." "Are you sure? It's no problem," he told her. "No need. Honest," she replied with a smile. "I'm good. Have a nice evening." With that Suzy headed towards the exit.

Thunder struck and the wind picked up, making Suzy's hair, white dress and white jacket baffle after she exited. The rain began to pour as she set her suitcase down and hailed a cab. Even though Suzy was getting drenched and she was struggling with two pieces of luggage, the cab zoomed past her, as if the driver did not spot her at all. Another cab drove by and did her the same way as the previous one. For a while there were no taxis available.

The gentleman waited in the limo as his luggage was being loaded. From a distance, he spotted Suzy in the pouring rain. Even though she was soaked, he found something quite attractive about her. After his luggage was loaded, he told the driver in German to pull up by the woman in the white dress. The gentleman felt that he was in luck, since there were no available cabs for the woman, he would offer to have his driver drop her off at her destination. While she was being driven, he would use the opportunity, to talk to her, to get her comfortable around him…to pierce her delicate neck with his fangs, that were getting ready to protrude at the thought. Yes, the dark, handsome gentleman was a vampire, a vampire with an unquenchable thirst for blood, human blood.

There Suzy stood on the curb, wondering how long until the next cab would appear. This was nothing like Kennedy Airport, where slews of cabs were present by the numbers. She noticed headlights coming in her direction. "Please," She thought to herself as the storm continued with the heavy winds, thunder and lightning. When the vehicle stopped before her, she noticed that it was a limousine and not a cab. "Oh no," she began to think, "This must be a mistake." The driver however approached her, with a smile and an opened umbrella, and placed it over her head. "Huh?" she mentally wondered, then she noticed one of the windows opening. The gentleman, who brought her scarf appeared from inside the car.

"Please," he began. "Come inside. I insist." The driver opened the door for her. It was pouring and the interior of the limo looked clean and inviting. The gentleman smiled and extended his hand. Suzy felt uncertain, for she did not know the man, but something was making her walk towards the door and step inside. He was charming and a delight to look at, but so was serial killer Ted Bundy, who was sentenced to die, she thought to herself. However, this guy would not harm her in front of the driver, who would serve as a witness. Then again, what if the driver is in league with this guy, if he is crazy, she wondered.

She sat down nervously next to the man, but kept her distance, close to the door. The driver was placing her luggage in the trunk of the car. "I apologize," he began, "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jerry. Jerry Dandridge." He extended his hand. Suzy placed her hand in his and squeezed it. "Mr. Dandridge, pleased to meet you, she replied with a slight smile, "Susan Banion. Everyone calls me Suzy." He brought her hand to his lips, where he pressed a light kiss. Suzy felt a bit of warmth developing where is lips touched. "Well Suzy," he stated, "Please feel free to call me Jerry. 'Mr. Dandridge' is only used by my employees." "Jerry," Suzy began, "Thank you for at least sheltering me from the storm." "Please allow my driver to drop you off at your destination. Where were you headed?" he added. "To The Freiburg Ballet Academy. Here is the address," she replied. Jerry lowered the window separating the driver and the passengers, and to the driver "Zur Freiburg Ballett Akademie bitte." After going over the address, Jerry shut the window and the two relaxed for the ride.

**Translation, "We need you to drive us to the Freiburg Ballet Academy." I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of "Dance Into Darkness." I welcome your reviews, suggestions and constructive criticisms. I would also like to thank OnceAgainICantSleep for her assistance with the German translations.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicated to GaGa4FrightNight for all of her support and inspiration.**

**Special thanks to Horrorxxxgirl and OnceAgainICantSleep for all of their input and assistance.**

***I disclaim everything that belongs to "Fright Night" and "Suspiria."**

Suzy started to relax a little in the plush, natural leather seats, as the limo drove through the rain. It was quite a luxury limo with good lighting, lots of leg and head room and a well-stocked mini bar.

"Would you like something to drink?" Jerry offered, as he poured some Scotch over ice, in a crystal glass. Suzy declined.

"Thanks for offering but I will be okay."

"There is soda if you prefer something non-alcoholic."

"It's quite all right. Once again, I thank you," she replied with a polite smile.

Little did Suzy know that Jerry could smell and sense her nervousness, at first. He took in her features while he sipped his drink. Her brunette hair was soaked from the rain, yet it did not change her attractive appearance. She had those brown, bedroom eyes that could be noticed with or without eye makeup. As for her body, Suzy definitely appeared to have the body of a dancer. She was toned and slender. Suzy sat with straight posture and Jerry watched as she crossed an elegant ankle around the other.

The inside of the limo was lit well enough and Suzy could not help but notice how well the light reflected the contours of Jerry's handsome face. He had a perfect, tapered Roman nose, and his lips looked quite sensuous; they even felt that way for Suzy when Jerry kissed her hand. She felt the electrical charges resurface at the thought. His raven, dark hair was thick, slightly wavy and neatly combed. Suzy wondered if he was involved with anyone and if he wasn't, was he the playing type. No matter, she mentally told herself, her mission was to work on her dream, her dream of performing internationally some day.

"How long have you studied dance?" Jerry asked, "If you don't mind my asking."

"I started when I was about 3. I went "en pointe" when I was 10 years old."

"Any particular ballet that you favor? Is there a favorite dancer?"

"There are quite a bit for me, but I admire the Russian ballerina and actress, Ludmila Savelyeva. I liked her in the film 'War and Peace.' My favorite ballet itself, I would have to say 'Giselle.' Are you familiar with the story? It is dark and tragic but ends happily…a little."

"I'm not much into ballet. The last ballet that I saw was maybe a decade ago, 'Petrouchka.' I enjoy the opera and the symphony, however."

Even though Jerry was not big into the ballet, he was cultured for sure and Suzy admired that. The limo stopped in front of a reddish colored building. Suzy felt for sure that it was the school. The building reminded her of an old theater, and it is possible that it might have been before World War I. "Looks like we're here. I really appreciate it," she told Jerry before stepping out into the rain.

"It was my pleasure. It was also a pleasure talking to you, " he told her in a suave voice. "I will have Bozworth, my driver, wait until you step inside. After all, it is still pouring. Bozworth stood with his umbrella and opened the door. Suzy smiled in appreciation, nodded her head and stepped out to meet the driver.

Jerry watched the two as they walked towards the entrance. He noticed a woman appearing at the door frame. She did not acknowledge Suzy approaching. Instead, she was actually leaving the school. She muttered something to someone then turned and raced past Suzy and Bozworth. To Jerry, that individual looked as if she were desperately trying to get away from someone or something from inside that building. His focus went back to Suzy.

Suzy went to the speaker to the entrance and pressed the call button. "Hello?" she called.

"Who is it? a female voice replied.

"Suzy Banion. I just got in from New York."

"I don't know you. Go away!" the voice told her.

"But I have the letter you sent. Look, it's really raining hard. You could just let me in and I'll explain…"

"Go away. Go away!" the voice cut her off.

"But you don't understand! Suzy pleaded. All of a sudden, silence. "Wait! Wait a minute! Wait! Hello? Is anybody there? Hello?

"I am so sorry that you were turned away," Bozworth told Suzy in his strong, German accent. "It's still raining and you still need a place to stay. Let me get you to a nearby hotel."

"If I can get to a hotel, however, I would hate to have to impose on Jerry…"

"He will understand. Let's get you out of this rain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suzy apologized and thanked Jerry for allowing her to be chaufered to the hotel. She explained to Jerry how she was treated at the school. Little did she know, that Jerry was fully aware of what went on. He had outstanding hearing to get the full conversation between Suzy and the voice from the speaker. Jerry heard word for word, without stepping out of the car. Jerry and Suzy noticed the woman, they saw earlier from the school, making her way through a wooded area, in the down pour. Suzy felt puzzled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bozworth dropped Suzy off at the hotel, then drove Jerry to a brownstone building. An attractive, red-headed woman dressed in a black, spaghetti-strapped dress appeared. She had been waiting on Jerry. The driver greeted her and opened the passenger door for her. "Good evening," Jerry greeted her in German, with a subtle smirk. When the woman noticed him, she was trying to fathom why somebody this wealthy and this gorgeous would be soliciting her. Throughout her years as a high classed call-girl, this was the best looking client that she has ever worked with. After all, don't good looking guys like Jerry get it for free mostly?

Her name was Denisa. As the limo drove around, she asked if she could have a smoke. Jerry was okay with it. Moments later Jerry drew Denisa close to him. She knew not to kiss her clients on the mouth and Jerry understood this, and he didn't mind at all. He wanted no attachment from those "so called working girls." Jerry, however, rested his lips along the side of her neck. Denisa shut her eyes and tilted her head to her right. After feeling Jerry's lips brush her tender skin, she took a deep breath and let out an audible sigh. She never noticed, however, Jerry's glowing yellow eyes and long sharp fangs, that glinted in the dark.

Bozworth waited until he heard a scream from in the back seat. Afterwards, he knew what he was suppose to do. He found a dumpster, luckily. After he drove up, he held the door open for Jerry to step out, with Denisa's limp, lifeless body. One of the hatches to the dumpster was opened. Jerry tossed Denisa's dead body inside. She landed face up, with her head turned sideways, revealing two puncture wounds. Jerry shut the hatch and headed back to the car. It would be luck if Denisa's body were ever found.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suzy felt so lucky for having Jerry help her find the hotel. It was a nice four star that she checked into. At first, she hesitated because she knew that she could not afford the cost. Jerry on the other hand insisted that she stay and even covered the cost. He told the staff at the desk to bill everything to his credit card. Suzy thanked Jerry once more and insisted on making it up to him. She hoped to get to get things squared away with the ballet academy, so that Jerry would have a way to contact her. After she showered and dried her hair, she got ready for bed. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought about Jerry once more. She could not get over how fortunate she was to have such a handsome, charming gentleman come to her rescue, while being overseas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another part of town, Pat, the woman seen fleeing from the ballet academy, made her way through the rain to her friend, Wendy's, apartment. She was offered the sofa to sleep on. Pat had no choice but to be okay with sleeping arrangements.

"You can stay as long as you please…"

"Thanks, but I'll be leaving in the morning. I'm going away, forever," Pat stated to the generous woman.

Pat was expelled from the academy, but that was the least of her concerns. Whatever it was, it was hard to explain. In fact, it was, as she indicated to Wendy, "Absurd." For the moment, Pat needed to dry off and was directed to the bathroom.

Pat slipped into a robe and was ready to turn in. The rain had ceased from outside, but the wind was still blowing. As she headed to the vanity table, a pair of doubled windows flew opened startling her. Wendy heard the commotion and shut the window, latching the panes.

After Wendy left and shut the door, curiosity and uneasiness took over Pat. She approached the same window and tried to peer outside. The window was located at a nearby ledge that had no lights. Pat picked up the lamp from the vanity table and leaned it against the glass pane. The light reflected on the glass and an image appeared from behind. It was a pair of yellow looking eyes. Pat gasped and stepped back. The eyes disappeared and she leaned back into the window for another look. Pat could not make out anything, at first, then all of a sudden there was a shatter of glass and an arm reached through the broken side of the window, and encircled Pat tightly around her waist.

Wendy heard the glass breaking from outside the door, along with Pat's screams. Wendy raced to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. She banged on the door

"Let me in, Pat!" Still no answer. "Pat! Pat! Pat!"

Wendy raced out of the apartment, banging on neighbor's doors pleading and screaming that there was a murder. Pat was pulled through the window and forced out on the ledge, where she was stabbed repeatedly. She was placed on the stained glass roof, above the foyer of the building. A power cord was placed around her neck and she was stabbed some more, this time on her opened heart. Her head fell back, breaking a segment of the stained glass.

Wendy raced to the foyer and small glass fragments from the stained glass roof above her fell before her feet. She looked up but she did not notice Pat's head poking out of the glass. Pat's body fell through and more glass came down on Wendy. Wendy placed her arms in front of her face. Still, it was not enough to deter the glass fragment that sliced her in the face between the eye and the metal girder that landed on her chest and stomach. Pat's bloody body hung above her.


	3. Chapter 3

***I disclaim everything that belongs to "Fright Night" and "Suspiria."**

The following day was bright and clear in Frieburg. Jerry had Bozworth drive Suzy to the academy. He knew his way around Frieberg very well, which was why Jerry was so grateful that his sister, Regine, allowed him to accompany him on the trip. After all, Bozworth was Regine's employee. In the mean time, Jerry had his day watcher, Billy Cole, looking after Regine back in The States. So it was a trade off.

Suzy appreciated Jerry's offer in assisting her some more, but she wondered why he did not come along and meet with her. Bozworth handed her note from Jerry and then took his place in the driver's seat.

"Please help yourself to coffee, Miss Banion. The bread in the basket is for you."

Suzy acknowledged him and accepted the offer. She poured herself a cup from the carafe, added some cream and a little sugar, took out a pumpernickel rol,l and took a bite out of it; Suzy has been trying to watch her food intake, as a good ballerina should. Overweight ballerinas were not accepted. She unfolded Jerry's note and started to read it. It was written in fine penmanship, which read,

_Dear Suzy,_

_It was a pleasure meeting you last night. I was glad to be of assistance to you through last night's messy weather and the inconvenience of the school. I hope that all of that misunderstanding is cleared. It has been a tremendous long trip and night for me, I must admit, so I have to turn in. I have a major client to meet with and I must get caught up with my rest. Please accept my sincere apology for not meeting up with you this morning, with my chauffer. I am trusting Bozworth to take care of you. Once you get settled, if possible, I would definitely like to see you again. _

_Sincerely,_

_Jerry D._

Suzy smiled when she read the last line to the note and took a swig of coffee. She figured that after the flight, no doubt he was jet lagged. To top it all off, Jerry got caught in last night's drama with her, after offering her a ride to the academy, and then got stuck with helping her find accommodations after she got turned away. Jerry must have been beyond exhausted. Suzy understood that he needed more time to sleep everything off. True, Jerry was asleep, for the moment. Little did she realize that he always slept during the entire day, no matter where he was.

Bozworth parked the car in front of the red building, with gold trim around the doorway and awning. He opened the door for Suzy and she thanked him. As she reached for her suitcase, Bozworth took the luggage inisisting on carrying it for her.

"Why thank you, Mr. Bozworth. Please tell Jerry that I could not thank him enough, also."

"Please, just call me Bozworth. Shall we proceed?"

Bozworth and Suzy headed to the door and spotted a German Shepard, tied to a railing. The dog had on a special harness with a handle, most commonly used for guiding the blind. Who at the academy uses a service dog, Suzy wondered. She would ponder that later, for now, she had to get things squared away with the school.

Inside the foyer of the academy, Suzy noticed a woman with graying hair, all pulled up, dressed in a black jacket, black skirt and black shoes. She looked to be in her 50s and she reminded her of a drill sargeant. Suzy saw her greet a blind man, named Daniel; now she realized who the owner was of that service dog, outside.

"Good morning, Miss Tanner," the blind man greeted in return.

Miss Tanner had a strong German accent. She noticed Suzy at the entry way.

"Good morning. May I help you?"

"Yes. I'm Suzy Banion."

"We expected you yesterday evening. You wrote us that…"

"Right. I did arrive last night after 10:00, but the door was locked, and someone on the call box said that they did not know who I was, and couldn't let me in."

"That is true," Bozworth added. "I was with her last night at the door."

"Who said that to you?"

"I don't know. She didn't say her name."

"I'm so sorry. At any rate, now you are here among us. Welcome to our academy. I'm Miss Tanner, one of the instructors."

"Nice to meet you."

Miss Tanner turned to Bozworth.

"Excuse me, you are?"

"Bozworth. I drove Miss Banion."

"Oh, Bozworth, I'm sorry. Please. I will take my suitcase now. I will be okay from here. I really appreciate it. Also, could you please let Jerry know that I look forward to seeing him again, as well."

"Will do."

Bozworth nodded and left Suzy with Miss Tanner.

Come along. I'd like to introduce you to Madame Blanc, our vice directress. She was a very famous ballerina.

Suzy noticed another older woman in a green, silk dress, with rich, dark hair, swept up in a fancy updo, and talking to three men in suits. She had to be Madame Blanc. She had the makings and the air of an ex ballerina.

"Madame Blanc," Miss Tanner called out to her.

"Yes," she replied.

"Suzy Bannion, our new student."

"Oh yes. Excuse me gentlemen."

After the men allowed Madame Blanc pass, she approached Suzy.

"You are pretty. Very pretty. Indeed. "

Madame Blanc mentioned that the three men, that she was speaking to, were policemen, but she did not state their discussion. She returned her focus back on Suzy.

"I knew a woman called Bannion years ago in New York. Carol Bannion."

"She's my aunt."

Madame Blanc's expression perked up a little.

"Good! She's a marvelous woman," she pointed out to Miss Tanner. "A friend and benfefactress of artists everywhere. I'm delighted to have her niece here. Well I offer our academy's official welcome in the name of our directress, who unfortunately is not here at the moment. She's traveling abroad."

"Thank you."

"I must tell you what I have to say very quickly because those gentlemen are waiting for me. Something terrible, truly horrible, has happened. One of our students, who was expelled just yesterday for improper conduct, was murdered last night by some madman. It's a frightening story. But I always warn my students. Don't I, Miss Tanner?"

Miss Tanner nodded.

"I tell them to be careful, not to get involved in questionable friendships."

Madame Blanc went over room and board expenses with Suzy. There was a place for Suzy to stay, fortunately. She would be sharing an apartment with a three year student from the academy, who lived in town. Suzy would have to pay $50.00 a week, American currency.

"It's a good price, and you can deduct from your fee here, Madame assured her.

"Excuse me, Madame," another voice called out.

Suzy and the other two ladies shifted their gazes to a stocky woman, with a round, but droopy face and hair pulled back with little wisps falling at the sides. She was dressed in a blue, wool coat, over a grey, housekeeper's uniform, with a white, cotton apron. No doubt, she was one of the staff members. With her was a blonde headed boy, wearing a Buster Brown hair style, and dressed in a light brown short set, with a white, ruffled-collared shirt and white knee socks. He looked to be about 11 years old. If anyone dressed as he did back in New York, he would get his face pummeled to the ground…by a toddler and the mom, possibly! Suzy thought.

"Albert and I just saw a limousine outside."

"Whose limo was that, Tante?"

"I didn't know anything about a limousine here at the school. I have no idea who it belongs to."

"Was that the limousine, that the gentleman brought you here in? The one I just met, carrying your suitcase?" Miss Tanner asked Suzy.

All heads turned to Suzy with curiosity.

"Yes it was." Suzy responded with a smile. "Bozworth works for Jerry, a guy I met at the airport last night."

"I see. Madame sighed, with a slight smile. "After a long trip, no doubt it is wonderful to be granted the opportunity to ride in luxury to your next destination. Then to the boy, "Albert, please wait for me upstairs."

The boy immediately did what he was told and left the foyer. The woman, who he was with, went off to her duties.

"He's my nephew. I'm very attached to him. Now, I entrust you to the care of Miss Tanner, one of our veteran teachers here. Don't be upset if she seems a little stern or surly. It's only her manner. She's even that way with me." There was a slight chuckle in between. "She really is an invaluable teacher."

"Come with me," Miss Tanner lead Suzy to the stairway. The two took a glimpse at Madame Blanc returning to the three policemen.

"And now gentlemen," Madame addressed the three men.


	4. Chapter 4

*I disclaim everything that belongs to "Fright Night" and "Suspiria."

"Come with me," Miss Tanner ordered Suzy.

Suzy and Miss Tanner ascended the stairs, as the teacher went over the rest of the program requirements.

As you know, our courses last three years, and you must pass an exam at the end of each year.  
Suzy overheard Madame Blanc's conversation with the investigators.

"So the girl left the school at 11:00 in the evening?" one of the men asked.

"That is my information," replied Madame Blanc.

Suzy saw the murdered girl as she was fleeing from the academy, when she arrived last night, and then afterwards, she was killed? Suzy paused at one of the steps.

"Excuse me," she cut in on the conversation. "When I got here last night around 11:00, I saw a girl leaving."

"She's a new student. She just arrived." Madame Blanc told the policemen. She looked up at Suzy to ask, "What did she look like?"

"Well, she had blonde hair and was wearing a brown raincoat."

"What did she do?" the younger of the men asked.

"I don't know. I only saw her for a minute in the storm."

"So you see, it really was 11:00," Madame Blanc interjected.

"Coming?" Miss Tanner asked Suzy.

Miss Tanner smiled as she lead Suzy to the women's locker room. She pointed out that that the students were not taught how to dance, based on the presumption that everyone knew how.

"This is an established academy, dedicated to specializing," she pointed out.

A tall man, with a long-sleeved, white shirt and a black vest, was coming towards the two women. He was carrying a silver tea set, and he paused to acknowledge the ladies. Miss Tanner introduced him to Suzy as Pavlos, the academy's handy man.

"He's really ugly isn't he," Miss Tanner pointed out, with a little humor. "Don't be afraid to say so. He can't understand you, anyway. He only speaks only Romanian."

To Suzy, the guy was unattractive and spooky looking, but she did not have the heart to point it out. Miss Tanner also mentioned how Pavlos had a bad case of gingivitis, which caused all of his teeth to rot.

"You see that gorgeous smile," Miss Tanner pointed out, with a wide grin,"He's been very handsome ever since he got those false teeth."

Miss Tanner dropped the smile, and signaled with her head to Pavlos to pass and carry on with his duties. She and Suzy continued to make their way to the end of the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Suzy asked her.

"To the locker room. We also have a swimming pool, which you can use whenever you want."

When Suzy and Miss Tanner entered the ladies' locker room, one of the students approached Miss Tanner.

"Miss Tanner, I have something to tell you," the student began.

"Squawk, squawk, Polly Parrot!" someone else uttered to the woman.

"Who said that?" The student asked, defensively. "Shut up!"

"That's enough of these games, for the moment," ordered Miss Tanner. "I want to introduce Suzy Banion, our new student. You will find several Americans among these girls-Miriam, for one."

"Hello," greeted Miriam.

"Hi," Suzy greeted in return.

"Hurry up, everybody," Miss Tanner called out. "I will be waiting for you in the red room. Come with me."

A group of women followed Miss Tanner out of the locker room. Suzy made her way over to her own locker. All of the lockers were built like closets, so Suzy had no trouble fitting her luggage in hers.

"Mata Hari is going to follow with her report," said one of the remaining women, with a sultry voice. She approached Suzy. "My name is Olga and you're my tenant."

"Oh, hi. Nice to meet you."

"They tell me that you have to give me $50.00 a week."

"Yeah."

"In advance."

"Well, don't worry. If you think…"

"Oh, don't get hot under the collar. That's how people are here."

Placing her cigarette aqua filter before her lips, Olga trapesed off. Whatever, thought Suzy, as she slipped on her leotard and tights. She went to sit on a nearby bench, so that she could put on her slippers. As she sat down, she accidentally knocked over another student's purse. All of the purse's contents spilled out. Suzy turned to the owner, sitting next to her, and apologized.

"Oh, excuse me."

"Oh. It's okay. It doesn't matter," the red headed woman replied, politely.

Suzy bent down to help her gather her contents, that spilled out. In the process, the student proceeded to ask her,

"Did they shake you up with all of that talk about money?"

"Well, I am not exactly used to it."

"Same with me, at first. Then I found out it's a charming habit around here."

Olga made her way over to where Suzy was seated.

"'Sara.' ' Suzy,'" She uttered, mockingly. "I read that names which begin with the letter 'S' are the names of snakes."

Olga hissed the work "snakes," and proceeded to hiss like one. Sara got in her face and stuck her tongue out. The two went back and forth and Suzy was caught in between them staring. She did not feel like refereeing, even if Sara had been polite to her and Olga was to be her roommate. Plus, Suzy knew the risks of verbal sparring. Back at her other school in New York, she had seen arguments turn into physical fights, which landed some classmates in expulsion; besides, this academy had already expelled one of theirs.

"Olga," Suzy interrupted, "While it's fresh on my mind, I would like to go ahead and give you that cash."

The bantering ended as Suzy got up to head to her locker to retrieve her purse. Olga tossed a smug look to Sara, as if to indicate that she could find ways to turn Suzy against her. Sara returned a look to her that said "Fuck off."

Suzy got settled at Olga's apartment. "My room is lovely, " she told Olga.

Olga was seated on the sofa, painting her nails. "I'm glad you like it. I bet we'll do nicely together. You are sweet."

"Even if I have the name of a snake?"

Olga chuckled, slightly. "I was just kidding. Please tell me that you are not touchy like Sara."

"No. Of course not. Olga, if you'll excuse me, I'm going out tonight, so I have to get ready."

"Oh?" Olga raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"His name is Jerry. We met at the airport the other night. I called him just to let him know that everything was okay with me, and then he asked me out. "

Olga noticed that Suzy had a dreamy far off look as she spoke. Hmmmm.

"You just arrived and already you have a date. Judging by your look, he must be dashing. Where is he taking you?"

"To a restaurant called *Die Terrase."

"Die Terrase? Ooooh, classy but also swanky. A coat and jacket are required, as well as reservations. I hope that you have something appropriate to wear for that place. If not, I have something that you can borrow."

"That's okay. I packed a dress for special occasions."

Sure enough, Suzy had. She remembered attending benefit galas, while attending dance school in New York, so she learned that it was best to have a conservative, but classy dress for those happenings. She packed her sleek, midnight blue dress. The dress was sleeveless and cut in a V the top, and the length stopped at the bottom of Suzy's knees. The skirt portion of the dress was a narrow cut. Suzy planned on wearing it with her pearls and a pair of matching blue, closed toe shoes, with ankle straps. Jerry was on his way, so Suzy started getting ready.

Jerry was on his way to pick Suzy up for their first date. He could not wait to see her. For sure, he was taking her out to dinner, but first he needed a different kind of meal. Luckily, Jerry and Bosworth spotted a group of young, Nazi wannabes, ganging up on a Middle Eastern couple. (Since the decline of the Jewish population at the end of World War II, the new generation of Nazi sympathizers were targeting foreign immigrants in Germany). Jerry appeared before the group in a haze of fog.

What the hell, the group wondered. The weather was suppose to be clear, so where did this fog come from. Jerry appeared.

"Haven't you learned anything about the repercussions after Hitler and World War II," he asked the group of thugs, with a smug smirk.

He received dirty glares from the boys. How dare he intrude on their turf. They gave Jerry the opportunity to go and mind his own business. When Jerry refused to budge, one of the boys went after him, with a chain in his right hand. He swung the chain at Jerry, but quick as a wink, Jerry got him by the wrist, which he broke in two. The boy let out a terrible scream of pain, dropped the chain, and dropped to his knees, while holding onto his injured wrist. The foreign couple, who was suppose to be the intended target for the Nazi sympathizers, stared in shock. Jerry picked up the same boy by the neck with one hand, lifting him completely off of the ground, and inserted his sharp nails into his tender skin. His eyes glowed ultra violet and his mouth formed into a snarl, with his fangs showing. Blood spurted from the boy, everywhere. Jerry threw the mangled body back onto the pavement.

"Shit!" The rest of the pack screamed as they took in the damage. Off they ran in opposite directions. Splendid, thought Jerry. Their adrenaline had risen. That's what enhances the flavor of blood. He set his glowing eyes on the couple and mentally ordered them to go to the limo. The couple was under hypnosis and had no choice but to comply. Bosworth was there to hold the door open for them.

In the mean time, Jerry transformed himself into a bat-like creature and helped himself to the rest of the "German cuisine." That should satiate his hunger, so that he can spare Suzy. He had other things in mind for her.

*** Die Terrase-The Terrace in German.**

**Thanks for reading. I hope to get on chapter 5 soon. Please keep the reviews coming. If you find any glitches please do not hesitate to say, "Vendehla, we need to have a little chat." As always, happy reading, happy writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

***I disclaim everything that belongs to "Fright Night" and "Suspiria."**

**AN: When you get a chance, please look up the song "Love's Theme" by Love Unlimited Orchestra.**

Suzy checked her image out in the mirror. The blue dress contrasted well with her ivory skin and brown hair. She looked stunning. Olga viewed her from the door frame of her bedroom.

"You will turn heads," she smiled at Suzy. "Wait until he sees you now. Suzy, please let me see your hands."

Puzzled, Suzy displayed her hands before Olga. Olga clicked her tongue. "You need nail polish."

"I appreciate it, but Jerry is going to be here any minute. There's no time to wait for nail polish to dry."

"Just one coat of this red color, that I have on. I have some non-stick cooking spray. We will blast some on your nails and they should dry quicker than usual. Come."

Suzy sat down at the dressing table and Olga began applying the lacquer. "Besides, it is okay to keep him waiting. Keep him in suspense…play a little hard-to-get. When he knocks, please let me answer, then you make your grand debut. I'll be right back with the cooking spray. You'll see."

After Olga applied the spray to Suzy's painted nails, the doorbell to the apartment rang. "That's got to be him. You wait right here." With a wink to Suzy, she left to answer the door. As predicted, it was Jerry. He was dressed to the nines with his three piece suit, and polished shoes. Why hello there "Halston," was what came to Olga's mind.

"Good evening," he greeted, "I'm here for Suzy."

"Yes. Yes. Right this way."

Bells went off in Jerry's mind, just exactly what he needed, an invitation from the actual homeowner or renter. After all, the lease was signed in Olga's name.

"Why thank you," Jerry stated as he stepped through the doorway, without any invisible obstruction.

Olga extended her right hand to Jerry. "The name's Olga. Suzy and I are classmates, as well as roommates."

Jerry took Olga's hand and brought it to his lips, "Charmed," he told her.

A heated flush formed on Olga's cheeks. This gentleman has charisma. Wait. Snap out of it! She told herself. He is Suzy's date.

"Suzy is on her way. I told her that it is best not to keep you waiting, since you have made reservations." That was bullshit, but Olga knew.

Wait a second here, thought Suzy as she appeared before Jerry and Olga, with a cashmere shawl over her shoulders and a silver clutch purse in one hand.

"Jerry? Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm ready when you are."

"Suzy," Jerry acknowledged.

Jerry smiled subtly at Suzy. He noticed how well the blue dress flattered her. He stepped before her, took the other hand and pressed a light kiss to it. Suzy felt that heated rush, like she did back at the airport, where they first met. He held his right arm to her, with his elbow hooked.

"Shall we?"

Suzy made no haste and placed her left arm in his. She assured Olga that she had her key and that she would be quiet as she got in. If Olga was not up when she got home, she would see her in the morning.

"Bring her home before midnight, or don't even bothering bringing her home at all," Olga said, warningly. She then giggled and said, "Just kidding. Have a good time."

Jerry and Suzy made their way to the limo, where Bosworth awaited them. When he opened the door, the men waited for Suzy to step in first and then Jerry proceeded after. Bosworth shut the door and made his way to his usual spot. Olga watched from her living room window. Her roommate just barely arrived in the country and she is out on a date, in a limo, with a handsome, charming, debonair and wealthy man. Olga sighed in amazement.

"Lucky bitch," she muttered.

Olga was not kidding when she stated that the restaurant, Die Terrasse, was classy and swanky. Jerry and Suzy were seated on the second floor of the restaurant, where there was live piano music. Suzy recognized him. It was Daniel, the blind man who played the piano at class. Even at night time, he wore dark shades. Suzy pointed it out to Jerry. Then Suzy noticed that the drinks that were served came with chrome, not plastic, straws.

Jerry and Suzy were seated, where they could get a beautiful view of the city of Frieburg. Jerry requested a popular, but pricey German, red wine. The waiter opened the bottle and poured their glasses. After Suzy took a sip, she took in the oaky, but smooth and sweet taste. Jerry took in her smile of approval for the taste. The waiter left to give them some time to look over the menus.

"The steak served here is to die for," Jerry told Suzy.

It was a nice suggestion but Suzy was more white meat than she was red. She opted for the salmon dinner. After the waiter took their orders, Suzy told Jerry how her day went. She told him about meeting Miss Tanner and jokingly called her the ballet drill sergeant. Jerry slightly chuckled. She mentioned about meeting the vice directress, Madame Blanc. Then she told Jerry the startling news about the young woman, they all saw leaving the academy the night she first arrived, being murdered.

"I saw it in today's paper," Jerry told Suzy. "I was wondering if you were aware of the condition that she was found in. It is too gruesome to explain.

Suzy gazed at him with curiosity and concern. "All I heard was that she was killed by some mad man."

Their food arrived. Suzy was enjoying the smell and taste of her salmon, but Jerry's steak looked rare, she could make out the blood. Jerry did not eat much, and Suzy continued with her meal. After she ate what she could, she asked Jerry if he minded if she smoked. Jerry did not mind, it is just that they were seated in the non-smoking section. Suzy apologized and Jerry assured her that they would go somewhere, where she could have her cigarette.

"I didn't know that you smoked," he indicated.

The piano player excused himself to go on break. In the mean time, music played throughout the restaurant's stereo system. All of a sudden, the intro to the song "Loves Theme" by Love Unlimited Orchestra began to play.

"Oh, I've always loved this song," Suzy stated with merriment.

Dancers were headed to the dance floor. Jerry extended his hand to Suzy.

"Do you know other forms of dancing, besides ballet?" he asked her.

Suzy stood up, took his hand and together they made their way to the dance floor. Jerry placed his left hand into her right, placed his right hand around her waist and drew her in closer. Suzy had her left hand placed along his shoulder. The two began to move to the music as they kept their eye gazes on one another. Jerry was really a smooth dancer, and to him, Suzy was very light on her feet. They both made an attractive couple. Other diners and dancers watched them with awe and envy; the elder couples watched with admiration, reminiscing about their younger days.

Off at the bar, Daniel, the blind piano player was having a drink. The restaurant was good about allowing him to have his service dog inside the establishment with him. The bar tender was making a note to Daniel about the amazing couple on the dance floor. For Daniel, it was a shame that he could not see it all. It was also too bad for Daniel that he could not make out a pair of yellow eyes, staring at him from outside of the window to the restaurant. In fact nobody could detect, but his seeing-eye dog could. The dog began to stir and groan.

"Easy boy," Daniel told him, patting him to calm down.

Jerry had Bosworth take Suzy on a tour of Frieburg. "I thought that you would probably like to see more of Frieberg, besides the ballet academy," he told her.

Suzy was amazed with the architecture of the old buildings. Jerry made mention of the ones that were redone after World War II and the ones that were entirely destroyed. Suzy got to see the modernized establishments. Bosworth brought them to a nearby park. Jerry and Suzy got out of the car and strolled for a little bit. That gave Suzy a chance to have a cigarette. Jerry asked her about her dancing, as far as what her plans were after she finishes at the academy.

"I'm uncertain at the moment," she told him. "I guess I will return to New York."

"The New York Ballet is quite prestigious, so I 'm told."

Suzy told Jerry about the exams that she needed to pass, in order to continue dancing. She really was serious, he felt. If so, he really wanted support her dreams. When the right time comes, he was going to introduce her to a whole new world, bigger than the dance world. The urge to feed was forming inside of him. Things could change for the worst for Suzy, if Jerry did not get her back home right away.

"I do apologize, but I have another early morning client," Jerry explained.

"I have class, early in the morning, so I have to get up at the break of dawn, myself. I really had a wonderful time."

"Sure enough."

Jerry had Bosworth drive them back to Suzy's apartment. Jerry walked her to the door, where he told her that he would like to see her again. Suzy had already given him the number to Olga's apartment, when she first spoke to him on the phone, so he knew where to contact her. Suzy smiled with approval. Jerry this time kissed her lightly on the forehead and bid her good night. Suzy did the same and wished him well with his meeting, then she excused herself, unlocked the door and stepped inside for the night.

Jerry started picking up the pace in the hallway and when he was certain that no one was in sight, he changed and took flight. The hunger inside of him grew more. He needed blood, ASAP. Bosworth took Jerry to a tavern, where he encountered an obnoxious drunk being bounced out. The guy staggered and fell numerous of times. Jerry offered him assistance, in which he graciously took. Then Jerry graciously "took a hold of him," in a darkened alley way. The traffic and the loud music drowned out the victim's screams of horror and pain.

Back at the academy, Madame Blanc and Miss Tanner were in a room, where a dark silhouette of a figure was seated by a bedroom window.

"The American has finally arrived," Madame Blanc told the figure, in a monotone voice.

"Marvelous. Thank you, ladies," the figure spoke, with an elderly, cracked voice. "We shall now set our plan in motion."

**I apologize if this chapter is short. If Jerry has plans for Suzy, it looks like he is not the only one. I hope to get going on the next chapters, soon. Happy reading, happy writing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I realized that I have been writing the limo driver/day watcher's name wrong. It is supposedly spelled "Bozworth," not "Bosworth." I do apologize.**

***I disclaim everything that belongs to "Fright Night" and "Suspiria."**

Bozworth made it back to the vacation home with Jerry before the dawn set in. Jerry was pleased with the two story house that Bozworth suggested. Afterall, he did not need anything huge for a temporary stay. Everything was good as long as there was a basement for him to set his coffin. Jerry had to admit that he loved the second floor veranda that allowed one to view the hills and the country side of Frieburg. He would love for Suzy to see it, once he turned her…in due time.

Jerry made his way to a door in the kitchen, which lead to a stairway that he followed into the basement. He came to a mahogany casket, opened the lid and stepped in. Jerry straightened his knees, leaned back and gracefully descended, backwards into his coffin. He did it with so much ease; no support what so ever. The lid shut, without Jerry using his hands. After he shut his eyes, his mind went to Suzy. "Think about me Suzy. You will be mine soon. Everything you possess will also be mine. Your beauty. Your talent. I will bestow a gift on you that will enhance what you've got. I will show you a world bigger than the dance world. My world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suzy was up before dawn. She started to reflect on the dream that she woke from. During her sleep, Jerry appeared. Suzy and Jerry were in a ball room, lit with candles everywhere. She was clad in white linen and barefooted. The two were waltzing merrily, but when he paused to gaze into her eyes, she noticed that they changed from brown to ultraviolet blue. The eyes actually glowed as if Jerry were possessed by something supernatural. What was up with that, she wondered.

Suzy hoped that Jerry was sincere when he told her that he would like to see her again. She also had to remind herself that he was only visiting Germany, and that it was only a matter of time before he set flight out of the country. Plus, she ventured in to that country with one goal primarily in mind, to become a successful dancer. The alarm on the clock radio went off, while she pondered. Suzy had it set to a radio station that played classical music. She smelled coffee being brewed. Olga was already up and about. It was off to the bathroom to take care of mother nature and the rest of her needs.

Olga was already dressed for dance class and was drinking her coffee and smoking a cigarette. She noticed Suzy making her way to the bathroom with a dreamy look on her face. Suzy was not like that yesterday, Olga remembered, but she detected that Suzy had someone or something on her mind and it certainly was not about dance class. If Suzy was thinking about Jerry, she did not blame her. After all, her date was a dream boat, no pun intended.

"Help yourself to coffee," Olga uttered to Suzy, as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Thanks. Caffeine. I need it in order to think early in the morning."

"Uh. huh. Seems to me like someone already has her mind caught in dreamland."

"Huh."

"It's all right. I understand. Someone had a good time on her date last night. Fill me in, pleeease? Olga had a wide smirk on her face.

Suzy reconned that Olga was trying to live vicariously through her. She told Olga how nice the restaurant was that she Jerry visited and how the two rode around the city.

"Well?" Olga enquired some more.

"Jerry is a terrific dancer…he is also one fine kisser.

Both ladies squealed in delight.

Olga pulled out some bread from the pantry.

"Toast?" she asked.

"Sure. Thanks."

Olga then changed the conversation to Pat, the murdered student.

"I was told that you were the last one to see Pat leave the academy on the night that she was murdered.

"Uh huh. Outside the school. She was acting very strange. Mumbling to herself.

She really felt terrible when they kicked her out, but she deserved it.

Suzy was not tuning in at the moment. She was looking back on that rainy night when she encountered Pat.

"There was so much noise," Suzy indicated to Olga.

"God, was she difficult. She was saying things that made no sense. She was always arguing, causing trouble," Olga rambled on.

"Secret. Iris," Suzy muttered.

"What?"

"Uh, I remember. She mentioned the word 'secret,' and then she mentioned a flower, Iris, I think, or a Lilac. Secret flowers? What's that suppose to mean?

"I don't know. She was a busybody. It would have been easy for her to find out one of us was in a jam."

The smell of something burning distracted both ladies. Smoke was seen coming from the toaster.

"Piece of crap! Olga grumbled. "I have cleaned that thing countless of times, set it to the proper settings on the dials and still it burns the bread. I'm throwing it out. So sorry about the toast."

"No problem. I packed some Carnation Instant Breakfast packs. You are welcomed to one. All we need is milk."

At that moment, anything would do as long as Suzy and Olga were sustained, while trying to make it on time for class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the locker room, Suzy was putting things away, when Sara walked over to her and asked her how things went on her first night at Olga's. She could hear Olga muttering to the other students about her studly date, Jerry. Suzy heard some of the students going ooh and aahh, for some of them remembered her being dropped off at the school in a limo; the same limo that Olga mentioned seeing on the night of Suzy's date. They would glance in her direction and smile at her in admiration; there were also those who kind of scoffed and pretended to be happy for her. No doubt, there was envy among them.

Olga and Suzy were in the main studio doing warm ups and waiting for Mrs. Tannen to assign them to rooms. Olga pointed out a young male student to Suzy, named Michael. He would pause in between stretches and moves to glance at Suzy. According to Olga, the guy was highly talented, but did not have enough money to pay for the tuition. So the only way for him to compensate was to live at the school and be that "so-called bitch" Tanner's errand boy.

Michael caught Suzy's gaze and blushed. Suzy just smiled, slightly, and nodded her head. With a slight wave, the young man returned to jeteing. He is a graceful dancer, Suzy could not deny. Michael had the looks of a teen idol/boy next door type. Still Suzy was focused on Jerry. Who knows, though. If things did not materialize between her and Jerry, she would give Michael a chance. His bank account was of no issue.

Mrs. Tanner arrived to gather the students who were on the list to go with her to the "yellow" room. Suzy was on her way to the doorway. Madame stepped in, greeted Mrs. Tanner and Suzy. The two greeted her in return. Madame approached Suzy in a cheerful manner.

"I've got good news. We have it all arranged. Your room is ready for you. Isn't that marvelous? You can move in today, if you like."

The arrangement sounded gracious but Suzy was done with dorm living.

"But I would rather stay at Olga's, if it's okay."

"Doesn't matter to me, my dear, but in your letter of enrollment, you said you'd be boarding at the school."

True. Suzy did indicate that but she had more freedom living off campus.

"I know but…"

"The room is free."

"Well, I didn't think that it was so important."

"If that's what you want, so be it."

Madame's tone sounded dejected. Miss Tanner was a little impressed. She put in her two cents worth for Suzy.

"I had no idea you were so strong-willed. I see that when you make up your mind about something, nothing will change it for you…My compliments"

Suzy stepped out into the hallway, did a gran plie, and made her way towards her assigned classroom. On her way she spotted the boy, Albert, with one of the staff women in the middle of the hallway. Albert was watching the woman polishing silver. He looked at Suzy and the woman next to him followed suit. The piece that she was holding up resembled a silver pyramid. The closer Suzy got to the two, the light reflecting from the silver piece shined bright in her eyes. For some unknown reason, her body went limp. She almost faltered. Suzy still managed to regain her balance and made it to the classroom.


	7. Chapter 7

***I disclaim everything that belongs to "Suspiria" and "Fright Night."**

After briefing the class about the style of classical ballet in the 19th century, Miss Tanner ordered the students to begin warm ups. She noticed Suzy completing her moves sluggishly, so she asked her if she was feeling well.

"No. It's nothing. I just feel a little weak. If it gets any worse, I will stop."

Miss Tanner went continued instructing her class. She called for exercises and for Daniel to begin on the piano.

Suzy tried to keep up with the rest of her classmates, who were leaping in different directions, but her body felt as if the bones in her limbs were turning into jelly. She had to pause in between moves. Miss Tanner noticed it all again, yet she insisted that Suzy pick up the pace and let her see all the moves that she knew.

Miss Tanner ordered Suzy to pick her legs up higher. Suzy attempted in that same sluggish manner. She implored the drill sergeant instructor to let her rest.

"You are not paralyzed, Suzy. Now everybody, one and two and three…"

When Suzy regained her balance, she tried attempting a piourette…for some unknown reason, everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jerry had Bozworth take him to the academy as soon as he got the news about Suzy from Olga. According to Olga, Suzy collapsed during exercises in class. Her nose and mouth bled after she landed on the wood floor. Suzy was being treated at the dorm. On their way to the school, Jerry had Bozworth stop at the nearest, opened floral shop to pick up a bouquet of white orchids. Orchids reminded Jerry of Suzy, beautiful and delicate.

Jerry stepped up to the entry way of the school and pressed a button on the call box.

"Yes, can I help you?" came a familiar voice.

Jerry recognized that voice. It was that same voice that first spoke to Suzy on her arrival that rainy night. Even though he was inside the car, he heard these words. _"I don't know you. Go away!" _Suzy was not aware but with his unique, vampire hearing, Jerry could hear sounds and voices yards away.

"This is Jerry Dandridge. I'm here to see Suzy Banion."

"Someone will be on the way to let you in."

"Thank you."

The door to the building opened and Madame appeared. When she noticed the dashing, good looking gentleman, she smiled charmingly.

"Good evening. I'm Jerry Dandridge and I'm here…"

"Yes sir, Suzy Banion. Please, right this way."

Madame opened the door wider for Jerry to pass and she took a glimpse at the limo parked outside. With a nod to the chauffeur, she shut the door behind. Some of the students were congregating and they paused their conversations when they noticed Jerry. Jerry was bombarded by nods of approval and flirty glances.

"Mr. Dandridge, I am very pleased to meet you. I am Madame Blanc."

Jerry extended his hand. Madame extended hers to shake his, but he brought it to his lips instead.

"Charmed."

Madame blushed and Jerry not only could tell, but he can hear some of the other ladies in the foyer whispering about it amongst one another. No matter what age, ladies were enticed by him. Madame composed herself.

"You must be the directress."

"Vice directress. You are here to see Suzy. Please follow me."

As Jerry followed Madame up the stairs, some of the women and gay men sighed in disappointment. Jerry was there for someone already at the academy. There was no chance for any of them to snare that lucky number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jerry admired the décor of the hallway. The floral patterns on the wall were intricate and colorful but what stood out was a lone Iris. Jerry stared at it in depth. Something had dawned on Jerry as he stared at that particular flower. He flashed back to the night he tried to drop Suzy off at the academy…Pat, the murdered student, or ex-student…Pat in the pouring rain, racing out of the building, muttering into the call box, what his vampire hearing could detect, "Behind the blue Iris." "Blue Iris…" Jerry could detect whispery chanting. The words were in Latin but he understood them to mean "Blessed be…" Someone or something was behind that wall Jerry also detected.

"Mr. Dandridge," Madame stopped her stride and approached him.

"Yes. Please excuse me, Madame. I have a high interest in art and I got distracted by the craftsmanship of the design on the wall."

"Of course. The directress had this pattern customized. She would be flattered if she heard someone compliment her taste in décor."

Jerry continued following Madame to Suzy's room. When the two arrived, they found Miss Tanner with Suzy trying to get her to drink.

"Drink up." Miss Tanner imperatively told a stubborn, struggling Suzy.

"No!"

"You must drink. The blood that was hemorrhaging is going back with the intake of fluids. Right Professor Verdegast."

"Obviously," a middle-aged man wearing suspenders, a neck tie and wire rimmed glasses confirmed. His eyes shifted to the doorway where Madame and Jerry appeared.

"Please pardon," Madame addressed the room. "Suzy, how are you feeling?"

Suzy moved the cup that Tanner was holding out of the way. "Uh. Better," she answered.

"My dear Madame, do not be concerned. It's nothing as I've told the young lady," said Verdegast.

"That's a relief. Suzy, you have a guest," Madame warmly announced.

Suzy's eyes lit up when she saw that it was Jerry.

"Jerry," she smiled.

"Darling. Olga told me all about your situation. I got here as quick as I could." He gently took one of Suzy's hands in his, kissed her on the forehead and placed the bouquet in one of her arms. Suzy held them up to admire the Orchids.

"Why, thank you. They are beautiful. I see that you met Madame Blanc. This is my instructor, Miss Tanner."

Miss Tanner greeted by nodding her head. Like Madame Blanc, Jerry kissed her hand, as well. Professor Verdegast extended his hand to Jerry and introduced himself.

"How do you do. Professor Verdegast. I was called to examine Suzy after she collapsed in class."

"Nice to meet you, too, Professor." Jerry shook his hand.

"I was getting prepared to inform Miss Banion about her diagnosis, but since she has a guest, it can wait."

"It's fine professor. I don't mind if he hears," Suzy assured.

Jerry took time out to listen to what the professor had to say.

"Very well. True, as I indicated it is nothing. The fault lies in your exercises."

Suzy made a puzzling look. Jerry raised his eyebrows slightly.

"When somebody has been out of practice, violent movement can cause tiny tears in internal ligaments. Thus the hemorrhaging."

"You look better already. Madame consoled Suzy. "You've even got color back in your cheeks, doesn't she?"

"I gave her an injection to handle the pain. It should also help her to relax. She is going to need to rest. In a day or two you should be fine. Miss Tanner she is to have bland food and you must not let her have any fruit. A drop of vin rose?" he asked Suzy.

"Yes."

"Good. A glass of red wine with each meal. It works miracles. Clears up anemia and strengthens red corpuscles. It builds the blood. If the hemorrhaging should start again, which is very improbable, please call me."

How reassuring to Suzy, thought Jerry. Strengthen her blood. The thought almost made his mouth water…he had to snap out of it quick.

"Rest well. You're in good hands," were the professor's last words.

Suzy thanked him once more. She told Jerry that she had one more thing to ask Madame.

"Excuse me, Madame, who brought my bags here?"

"Olga. What a dear. As soon as she found out you were ill, she packed your bags and brought them here. Oh, she also returned your $50.00 and she did not even keep a penny of it."

Madame went ahead and excused herself. Miss Tanner followed behind. When Suzy was left alone with Jerry, she told him how she felt about Olga's gesture and how she felt being in a dorm. She did not wish to be cooped up in a boarding school like a ten- year old. Jerry offered some words of assurance.

"Get to feeling better and you will be back in a place of your own before you know it."

Suzy's eyes were fluttering.

"You look a little drowsy."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's understandable. You are medicated. You need your rest and I must be going anyway."

"Hey Suzy," a voice came from the doorway. It was Sara. "We are neighbors. I see you have company. I'll come back later."

"Pay no mind. I was heading out. Suzy, however is feeling sleepy from the medication."

"Sure enough. Good night, Suzy. I'll see you in the morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madame and Miss Tanner spoke about Jerry to the old woman in the secret room.

"He is extremely attractive, charming, and distinguished, Helena. He showed that he deeply cared about Suzy. There is something not quite right about him, however. Miss Tanner and I noticed when he kissed our hands. His hand felt cold, ice cold. We could swear that his hand felt that of a dead man's."

"Jerry. Did either of you get his full name?" asked Helena.

"Jerry Dandridge."

"Jerry Dandridge. The name rings a bell. I would like to have this Jerry Dandridge checked out. Find out as much as you can on him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the ride back to the villa, Jerry not only thought about Suzy and her circumstance, but the school itself. A vampire knew when something about a person or a place was not right. Why didn't the people in charge of the school send Suzy to the hospital after she collapsed? The professor who examined her was not an M.D., so why was he allowed to give a prognosis and administer injections?

Jerry thought about the blue Iris, where he heard the words "Blessed be" coming from. Those words were used either in prayer, or…when casting a spell. Jerry wanted some more information on that ballet academy and all of those running it. He was definitely going to get it.


	8. Chapter 8

***I disclaim everything that belongs to "Suspiria" and "Fright Night."**

The next morning, Suzy followed the professor's orders and rested like she should. Meanwhile, some of the students, including Sarah were assembled in the red room studio, waiting for Miss. Tanner. When she did finally appear, her face looked even more serious. Who or what was she onto the students wondered, but remained silent and observed as she walked straight over to Daniel, the blind piano player.

"Daniel, do you know what happened just now?" she asked him in a harsh tone.

Daniel perplexed asked "What day is it?"

Miss Tanner slammed the piano shut, almost taking Daniel's fingers. "What the…!" he tried to state.

"Your lousy, disgusting dog has bitten Albert! He took a piece out of Albert's arm!"

"What?!" Daniel could not believe what he was hearing.

Miss Tanner directed her attention to everyone else in the room. "Did you all hear that? That miserable dog tried to mutilate a child. Madame Blanc had to rush Albert to a first aid center to have stitches put in!"

Daniel straightened himself and got further on the defensive. "That's impossible."

"Let's go to the first-aid center. Even if you can't see the blood, at least you can hear the poor child crying."

"That's enough now!" Daniel bolted up from the piano bench. My dog's a peaceful, faithful, animal. He's never hurt anyone. The boy must have done something to him first."

"Oh, the poor little animal," Miss Tanner began with mock sympathy. "The poor little puppy. Then back to her stringent tone. "If I ever see him within a mile of this school again, I will have him put to death!"

For Daniel, that was the final straw coming from this so-called "Fraulien Shrew." "Stop it! I won't allow such talk!

"You won't allow it?" It was like woah to Miss Tanner. "Then get out! You and your dog! Get moving!" With that, she got his jacket and his cane from the bench and tossed them across the floor.

Daniel called her a bitch for that and proceeded to find the tossed items. He relied on his hearing to locate where he heard the cane land. Reaching out with his hands as he walked, he searched for the cane and his jacket. He was not leaving without his cane. The students looked on in pity and disbelief, yet they did not offer him any assistance. Daniel would not accept no matter who offered. Despite his disability, he was a proud man.

"I'm going. I'm going." Daniel addressed the room. "But understand this. I am blind not deaf. Get it? Huh? Not deaf. Not deaf. You understand that? You understand?" He felt the cane with his foot, picked it up, along with his jacket, and easily made his way towards the door.

As Daniel exited he muttered sarcastically, "Ah, fresh air. Let me out of this gilded parade."

"Out! Get out of here!" Miss Tanner called out once more. "Good riddance!" Then to her students. "All right, the show is over with. Everybody get in your places. I will find you some music." She then had Mark put a cassette, with classical piano music, in the huge stereo system for all to practice to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jerry stopped into a pub and noticed a blind man and his guide dog. Bozworth made it known to him that he had seen that particular blind man at the ballet academy. With that, Jerry thought that he would make his acquaintance.

Daniel was on his secondd pint. After this morning's fiasco, he wanted to get blitzed. Drink away the aftermath. He felt for his guide dog who was grumbling. The dog was grumbling at Jerry, who silenced him with his thrall. Jerry brushed Daniel from behind, which startled the blind man, who knocked his glass of beer over.

"I do apologize, I didn't mean to startle you," Jerry stated. A busboy made his way over and wiped the mess with a rag. Jerry had him have the bartender pour another pint of ale for Daniel and bring him one for himself. He sat down beside him.

"Thanks," Daniel began. "You didn't have to…"

"By all means. I startled you. I made you knock over your glass. It's the least I can do. Jerry." Jerry placed his hand in Daniel's right one to give it a shake.

"Daniel." Daniel proceeded to shake his hand in return.

"Very nice to meet you, Daniel."

Daniel could detect Jerry's suave, distinguished demeanor through his voice and his touch. The two struck up a conversation after their glasses arrived.

"Daniel, if you don't mind my saying, I can also tell something is on your mind. You look as if you lost something…or someone. No doubt it is personal, but please keep in mind, you can tell me…if, you prefer."

Daniel was amazed with how Jerry read his thoughts. He did not want to bore a man that he just met, and was out for a leisure evening with his troubles. Jerry insisted that it was of no bother. So Daniel told him how he had lost his job at the ballet academy, because of the incident with his dog and the assistant directress' nephew. Jerry did not have to use his thrall to make him open up. How easy.

"The Freiburg Academy?" Jerry asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Yes! How did you know?

Jerry told him how he was aware of the school through Suzy, who happened to be a student there. He also mentioned meeting Madame Blanc and Miss Tanner.

"Bitch!" Daniel, huffed and took a swig.

"Pardon?" Jerry asked astonishingly.

Daniel apologized and indicated that he only meant Miss Tanner, not Suzy. He did not know Suzy all that much. He only encountered her a few times and knew of her from the other students about her collapsing during warm ups. He never heard what was wrong afterwards and Jerry filled him in on the details of her prognosis.

"Since we won't be interacting, please wish her a speedy recovery for me."

"Indeed. Sorry about the loss of your job, by the way."

"Agh. Think nothing of it. I have other places to play piano for. Besides, too much negative shit going on at that academy. It was probably for the better. I didn't need to be under the thumb of the sister to Adolph Hitler." Jerry knew that he was referring to Miss Tanner and the two men chuckled.

According to Daniel, Miss Tanner cared for no one's authority but her own. He even heard her tell Madame Blanc what to do. "The Vice Directress. Daniel often times felt sorry for Madame.

"Now as for the actual directress of the academy, she was hardly ever around. Always traveling. Lucky her, to be away from Fraulein Talons." Then he belted out a laugh as he chugged and set his glass down.

The German slap dancers finished their so-called "Fight Dance." There was a rain of applause and shouts. For some mysterious reason, Jerry felt the need to find out the name of the actual directress of Freiburg, since he only met the other staff.

"Who is the actual directress of the school, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I am not to certain." Daniel responded. "Please forgive me. Even though I worked at the academy, I was kept in the dark-no pun intended-of the directress' full name. Everyone practically referred to her as 'The Directress.' I was told that she was a former, favorite pupil of the founder of the academy, Helena Markos.

"Helena Markos." That name rang a bell for Jerry. Then all of a sudden it occurred to him. The Helena Markos he was familiar with was a Greek witch, who was expelled from every country in Europe. She was wealthy and feared throughout Germany. The townspeople grew suspicious of Markos, even though she founded the The Tanz Akademei of dance and occult sciences in The Black Forest, outside of Freiburg, back in 1895. Ten years later she died in a fire. The academy became solely a ballet school, where Suzy is right now. Jerry felt the need to make his way over and find out some more about that facility growing stronger.

Daniel called it a night and thanked Jerry for kindly picking up the rest of his tab. He assured Jerry that he had been walking home alone at night for years and knew his way around well. He needed no assistance. Jerry wished him well and watched him and his dog exit the premises.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel and his guide dog walked passed the police outside the pub and made their way through the plaza. The plaza was a popular tourist attraction with its white columned, historical buildings, decorated with gargoyles or angels. Only a few of them were damaged and rebuilt after World War II. The brick pavement was empty but for the blind man and his guide dog.

As he was walking, Daniel felt fluttering of wings swoop by him. He easily brushed it off. After all, there have always been grackles and bats winging around the plaza at night. Something, that his dog sensed, though, made the canine stop and stiffen. Daniel paused and waited. All of a sudden, the dog growled and barked. The animal started literally jumping aggressively as he barked.

Daniel did his best to try and calm the animal down, when he felt something tap at him hard from behind. The dog would not stop barking and jumping, making Daniel release the hold on him. He could not understand what was making his faithful dog act in such a manner. Daniel heard strange, warbled voices. Frustrated and scared, Daniel shouted "Who's there?" He got no response, but the dog got quiet all of a sudden.

Daniel, hoping that all was clear, reached for the dog's harness. All of a sudden, he was knocked down hard against the brick pavement. His dog was on top of him, biting him painfully hard. The bites were sharp and the pain like fire. That dog was stronger than he realized. Daniel screamed for help and in agony. He felt like he was going to die when he felt the dog be lifted from him. Then he heard his dog yelp in pain.

"Max," he called out to the dog and scrambled on his hands and knees to locate him. He searched with his hands for fur. He found it. Daniel felt fur and something warm and wet on the fur. Blood! The dog lay lifeless and non-moving even when Daniel touched him.

"No. What did you do to my dog!" Daniel screamed, moving his head from side-to-side, as if he could visually track the assailant.

"Daniel," A male voice could be heard.

"Huh? Who's there? Daniel then recognized that suave voice from back at the pub. "Jerry? What happened? What happened to my dog?"

"Daniel, you will be okay. You will not be needing your guide dog."

What the hell, Daniel wondered. That quote made him feel uneasy. "What do you mean? What did you do to my dog?" he asked in a trembling voice. Daniel could not figure out, what he had to be afraid. of the man that he had a drink with earlier.

Jerry detected Daniel's fear in an instant. He could hear it, he could smell it. Adrenalin. It was the ingredient that made blood enticing. Jerry moved in a little closer to Daniel as he scooted away. Daniel did not know what he was going to do without being able to see, but he felt the need to get away from Jerry.

Daniel heard the man say his name, as he felt him move closer in his direction. Even though he was scared, something with the sound of the velvet voice made him stop in his tracks. "You have nothing to fear," Jerry assured him. At that moment, a warm wave of calm vibes swept over Daniel.

More words came from Jerry. "Come with me. Let me show you a world like you have never heard or felt. I will keep you safe. I promise."

Jerry set his hand along Daniel's right elbow. Daniel felt for it and clasped it. The hand felt icy cold with long fingers and nails. Jerry lifted him off of the ground…the area of the plaza was empty, where Daniel let out another scream of pain.

Somebody heard Daniel, though. It was somebody who could not be seen but saw everything. It was somebody thrilled to know, that there was a vampire in Freiburg. What's more, this vampire, who foiled her plan to murder Daniel with his seeing-eye mutt, is enamored, so it seems, with one of the students at her academy. Suzy.

**AN: I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. You are probably wondering what Jerry's plans are with Daniel. I am working on that for the next chapter. I know. I know. The sooner Jerry gets to the bottom of that so-called dance school, the better. I am working on it. I am working on it. Loves to all of you.**


End file.
